


Fluffy Dirty Girls

by authoressjean



Series: The Fluffy Files [43]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-29
Updated: 2001-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean





	

Spike ran as fast as he could after the young woman in front of him. She would glance back every now and then, dismayed that he was still chasing. Spike shook his head and pressed on. She was not getting away.

With a roar he lunged and came down on top of her. She gasped and fell, trying to wriggle free of his grasp. He felt his face slide into vampiric visage as he fought to keep her down.

Suddenly he was thrown to the side, the girl forgotten. He looked up in surprise and found himself staring at a young woman with long, dark, curly hair, and a glare on her face. “What’s the matter, can’t fight me, ‘cause I can fight back?”

Spike blinked. “You’re Faith,” he finally said, climbing back onto his feet.

The girl looked a little surprised. “Hey, didn’t know I was famous,” she said, her hands on her hips.

“Were expectin’ you. I’d recognize that tight-lipped slayer look anywhere.”

“And I’d recognize those vampire fangs a mile away,” Faith said, punching him. He flew back and couldn’t catch the next punch in time, but blocked the kick.

“You don’t understand, I’m on your side!” he yelled, trying to back away from her blows. “I’m…”

“Spike, yeah, I know,” she said, curling her fists for another attack.

Spike looked surprised. “You know me?”

Faith smirked. “Yeah, we’ve met before.”

“Think I’d remember those fists.”

“Not exactly,” she said, grinning.

Before he could ask what she meant, however, she pulled back her right arm and hit him. Hard. Spike landed on the ground with a resounding thud as Faith prepared to kick.

Faith gasped as her head swung back from an unexpected blow to her right. She turned and shook her head. “Hey there, B.”

“We need to discuss your keen desire to bash up every vamp I care about,” Buffy said, leaning down and helping Spike up. “You okay?”

He winced as he wiped away blood from his lip. “You’ve pulled a meaner punch,” he said, frowning at the blood on his fingertips.

Faith swung her hands wildly. “Whoa, whoa, hold everything. Vamp you CARE about? He’s a vampire!”

“That’s why I said ‘vamp’. And don’t start with me, Faith. A lot’s happened since you’ve been gone. To make a long story short, he’s on our side. He has a soul,” she added.

“Oh, like Angel?”

“No!” came the resounding answer from Buffy and Spike. Faith arched her eyebrow.

“Only in the sense that they’re both vampires, and they both have souls,” Buffy said.

“I’m NOT Peaches Jr.,” Spike muttered under his breath. “He’s duller then a table lamp.”

Faith shook her head. “But he was just attacking that girl! He’s…”

The girl chose this moment to slide into her own vampiric visage. With a growl she lunged for the trio, only to meet the pointy end of Buffy’s stake.

“She was the bad guy,” Buffy said, pocketing her stake.

“Figures,” Faith grumbled.

“Where’s Red?”

Faith frowned. “Who?”

“Willow,” Buffy explained on Spike’s behalf. “And I was wondering the same thing.”

“She’s at the hospital with another possible Potential.”

Spike and Buffy exchanged glances. Buffy turned back to Faith, worry in her green eyes apparent. “Okay, on the way home, you’re explaining everything.”

< \--- >

By the time they reached home, Faith had explained about the girl being tossed from the vehicle in front of them, Willow bringing her back to the hospital, and the girl in serious condition.

Buffy bit her lip as they entered the house. “She said she’d call?”

“Willow’s already called,” Giles’ voice said from the living room. “The girl has stabilized, and they found I.D. on her. Her name is Shannon, and she had a small piece of paper in her pocket.” He walked into the entryway and turned to Buffy. “The paper had your name and address on it, Buffy. She’s obviously a Potential.”

Buffy nodded, not wanting to talk to her former Watcher. Ever since he had aided in Wood’s plan to try and kill Spike, Buffy had tried to avoid him, but found it difficult to do in the now cramped house.

An uncomfortable silence followed, and Giles took that as his cue to leave. Buffy sighed and shook her head, then turned to Faith. “If there’s anything you need, just tell me,” she said, then headed upstairs.

Faith turned to Spike. “Wow, and here I thought me coming back wouldn’t make things awkward,” she said sarcastically.

Spike smirked. “Not you. There’s been a row between those two for ‘couple of days now. It’s my fault they’re split like they are,” he added, looking down at his shoes.

Faith frowned. “What’d you do?” She was still trying to get over the fact that he looked like he felt bad about it.

“He was in on a plot to get rid of me, for Buffy’s good,” he said, not looking up. “Buffy doesn’t like to get bossed. That’s her job,” he added, a slight smile playing on his face.

Faith chuckled. “Got it in one. And I’m pretty sure since she said she cared about you, she wasn’t pleased that he tried.”

“She was pissed,” Spike agreed.

“Do you care about her?”

“I love her, with all my heart,” he said softly. Faith was sure that if he could have, he would have blushed.

“So, you two are an item?”

“NO! Nononono,” Spike said quickly, his eyes widening. “Never. She’d never even consider it. We’re friends,” he added a little softer. He looked saddened by his own words. “Just friends now.”

He cleared his throat before she could ask anymore questions. “Best go see ‘bout Buffy,” he said, taking the stairs two at a time.

Faith shook her head. What was it with B and her choice of men?

< \--- >

 

Upstairs, Buffy lay curled up on the floor of her room. She had heard everything that Faith and Spike had said, and smiled slightly when Spike had said he loved her. But his next words had cut through her. She’d never even consider it. Was she as cruel as that? Was she that terrible? It sounded like she didn’t even care about him.

She cared about him, yes. And he obviously felt the same way towards her, plus a little more. But did she?

There was a soft tap on her door, and the next moment, she saw light seep in from the open door. “Buffy?” Spike called softly.

Buffy said nothing, but closed her eyes. He couldn’t see her at the moment; she was on the opposite side of the bed.

She could feel him coming around the bed now, and felt his cool hand on her shoulder. “Buffy?”

Buffy opened her eyes and found Spike kneeling next to her, a concerned look on his face. “You all right, luv?”

She sat up and shook her head. “I just…I’ve got this feeling that we’re gonna lose,” she said quietly. “We’re losing girls we didn’t even know we had. If Willow thinks that we need Faith, then that means we need to be up to full power, which we’re not. A lot of memories with Faith, and not all of them good.”

Spike took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll make it through. Hey, if we can take down a Hell-God, even one as dumb as Glory, then we can take this one, too.”

Buffy smiled. “Her being dumb made her easy.”

“Haven’t you heard that dumb people are dangerous?”

Buffy laughed at that. Spike grinned. “There, I did my job. I made you laugh.”

Buffy turned to Spike and smiled. “Thank you,” she said, then sighed. “Suppose I have to face the cavalry, huh?”

“Nah, they’re at Harris’ for tonight, ‘member? They’ll be back for breakfast tomorrow, though.”

“Kennedy’s still here.”

“Red’s request, if I ‘member correctly.” They exchanged an amused _expression, knowing full well about Willow’s relationship with the headstrong Potential.

From downstairs, there was a ‘bang’ as someone dropped something, then Faith’s voice drifted upstairs. “Hey there, Pint-sized. Haven’t seen you in a long time.”

“Hello, Faith. Try to kill my sister as of late?”

Buffy’s eyes widened as she detected the threat in her sister’s voice. As fast as she could, she ran downstairs, prepared to avert another war.

Spike smiled, as he thought of Buffy’s look of shock at her sister’s words. A Kodak moment, if there ever was one. His smile quickly disappeared, however, as he thought back to Buffy’s words. For some reason, he didn’t think that they would make it, despite what he’d told Buffy.

< \--- >

At 8 o’clock sharp the Potentials were back in the Summers’ home, surprised at the sight of Faith. They quickly retreated to the kitchen for breakfast and gossip. Buffy headed off to work, and Spike hid downstairs. He missed the peace of last night. He sighed, wishing he could have a cigarette.

Someone must have heard his wish. The basement door was flung open, and Faith bounded down the stairs, taking a seat on the second to last stair. She groaned and rubbed her forehead, then began digging in her pocket for her lighter.

“Gets a bit noisy up there, but you get used to it after a bit.”

Faith started, then rolled her eyes. “See you came up with the idea long before I did,” she said, pulling out her cigarette and lighting it.

“Got a second?”

Faith grinned and handed the lighted one to Spike. He nodded his thanks as Faith lit another, then took a seat opposite Spike. “How do you stand it?” she asked. “And who’s the blonde kid with an overactive imagination?”

Spike grinned. “Standin’ it’s easy. Just remember that they’re here for protection, and every now and then Harris or the Watcher will take ‘em away for a bit. As for the boy, that’d be Andrew. He’s harder then all the girls combined. He had a videotape for awhile, but I think Buffy busted it.”

“I think the last thing he said before I headed down was that I had ‘succumbed to the dark side’,” she said in a deep voice.

Spike laughed and shook his head. “Can’t help ya there, pet. Now, about me meetin’ you before…”

Faith blinked, then smiled seductively. She rose and took a seat next to Spike, not noticing when he shifted the opposite way. “I was kinda in a different body,” she said softly.

Spike frowned, then nodded as realization hit him. “Ah, the body switch. Buffy told me ‘bout it.”

Faith grinned. “Then I take it you know which was me and which was Buffy?”

Spike nodded again. “Yeah, I knew there was somethin’ off ‘bout her that night. I remember what you said.”

“Really? I’m flattered.” She glanced over and smirked. “So, what’s with the chains? Pretty interesting.”

“It’s not like it looks,” Spike said quickly, not liking where this was going.

Before Faith could say anything, however, Buffy came down the stairs, her _expression cloudy. She looked up and grinned. “Good to see you two are getting along,” she said. “Getting along as in Faith not staking Spike,” she added, stepping into the basement.

“Nope, we were getting along great,” Faith said, smiling her seductive smile again. Buffy glanced over at Spike, who was shirtless, then back at Faith, and then the tiny space between them. She felt a pang of jealousy sweep her, and she curled her right fist.

“Right,” Buffy said as quietly as she could. “Good to see.” The look on Spike’s face told her that he had picked up on her jealousy, and was confused by it. He looked at Faith, and his eyes widened.

“Buffy,” he started, but never finished.

“Buffy? Willow just called. Shannon’s awake,” Dawn called from the top of the stairs.

Buffy nodded and hastily headed back upstairs, not wanting to look at Spike again. She’d lost any chance she might have had with him, she knew that. And Spike wasn’t just hers, and maybe never had been. She should be pleased that he’d moved on. She certainly had moved on, right? So why was she feeling jealous and saddened because of what she’d just seen? She fought over her emotions that were raging inside of her and headed for the door.

Xander intercepted her just as she had her hand on the doorknob. She could hear someone quickly dashing up the basement stairs, and hoped that whatever Xander had to say was quick. She didn’t want to face Spike at the moment, not with these feelings.

“Why aren’t you at work today, Buff?” Xander asked as Spike and Faith stepped into the kitchen. Spike stopped in mid-step and looked at Buffy, a frown on his face.

Buffy looked down at her hands as she fought to find words in her head. “Um…I just, you know, decided to cut back on hours,” she blurted out, trying not to look like she was lying. She was usually better at this sort of thing. “You know, with everything that’s been going on, I thought that I should be training with the girls more often and dealing with the crisis’ in my own house.” The last thing she needed was for anyone to start worrying because she didn’t have a job now. Robin had said she would be compensated for a week or two, but that was it.

Xander didn’t look like he was buying it. “Buffy, what’s going…”

“I’ve gotta see what’s up with Shannon,” she said, hurrying out the door. Just as she closed the door behind her, she caught a glimpse of Spike’s face. He was staring at her, a questioning look on his face. He’d figure it out, and so would Xander. Dawn would tell them about it, when they thought to ask her, but by that time, she would be at the hospital. Maybe they’d forget.

< \--- >

Buffy sighed as she opened the door to the house, letting Willow in first. Who was this Caleb, and what did he have? A Potential, a weapon, or her sweater? Shannon had been very vague, and who could blame the poor girl? She was probably trying to forget the whole incident. She rubbed her forehead as she fought the oncoming headache. Time for General Buffy, not Hurting Buffy.

She’d barely made two steps into the house when Xander and Spike came at her on both sides. Xander looked at Spike, and Spike nodded. Oh good. They’d decided to team up on her. This should be fun.

“Buffy, we need to talk,” Xander started, but Buffy waved her hand, cutting him off.

“Yeah, we do. Willow, get everyone in the living room. Time for a group huddle.”

“I take it the hospital didn’t go too good?” Xander said, forgetting about the earlier conversation. Spike started to say something, but changed his mind, and headed into the room after Xander.

“No. We seem to have another problem. One that might prove a hazard.” Buffy stopped near the couch as everyone began to mill into the living room.

“All right, guys, here’s the latest scoop: it seems we have a new guy in town by the name of Caleb, sporting as a preacher. He says he has something of mine. From what I can tell, he knows who I am, he knows who you all are, and he’s not on our side.”

A ripple of gasps came from the Potentials, but Buffy wasn’t finished. “We have no idea where he’s set up base, so I’ll scout it out. The rest of you are to remain here. When I come back, we can all gear up and head out.”

Another wave of astonishment and gasps went through the girls, though the Scoobies seemed more into the idea. Buffy gulped. They weren’t going to make this next part easy on her…

The girls began to whisper amongst themselves, scared of the battle to come. Buffy sighed. “I don’t like this idea anymore then any of you.” She paused, then said, “Which is why I’ve decided that I’ll go alone.”

There was a moment of silence, and then EVERYONE was talking at the same time. Giles objected loudly to this proposition, Dawn said she wanted in on the action, Faith made sarcastic comments on everything, while the girls began fighting with Willow and Xander, who were against Buffy going by herself. Buffy sighed again. The noise was getting to her head, and she really didn’t want to have to fight with a headache.

The only one who didn’t say anything was Spike. Buffy was surprised about this. She had expected him to disagree the loudest. But there he was, leaning against the wall, staring down at his shoes.

When the arguing reached the point of yelling, Spike stepped forward and grabbed Buffy’s arm, dragging her into the kitchen. Buffy didn’t even have time to protest.

“You’re not scouting alone, and you’re bloody not fighting alone,” he said quietly, though there was a spark of anger in his tone.

Buffy raised her chin defiantly. “I am and I will. Now if you’ll excuse me…”

She started forward, but gasped as he grabbed her arm and shoved her back into the counter. “What part of ‘not alone’ didn’t you understand?” he demanded.

“Spike, I’m not endangering anyone’s lives over this. You didn’t see what he did to her. She…” Buffy gulped and shook away the images. “It was bad. And I can’t even begin to think about what he would do if he got a hold of any of you guys.”

Spike’s gaze softened. “I know you’re worried, luv, but so are we. From the look on your face and Red’s, I knew it wasn’t good. If it’s as bad as you say, I’m not ‘bout to let you go off and let him do it to you.”

Buffy stood, speechless. She hadn’t thought about it from that perspective. “Okay,” she finally said. “If you want to so bad, you can scout with me.”

Spike’s face lit up with a triumphant grin, which quickly disappeared as she said, “But you’re not fighting with me.”

“What?!? Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to have to worry about you while I’m fighting, that’s why! I don’t want to lose you,” she added softly.

Spike blinked, shock written all over his face. “I don’t want to lose you either, pet. Just let me go with you,” he pleaded.

Before Buffy could say no, he added quickly, “Just think on it. Promise me that much.”

Buffy sighed in defeat. “Fine, I’ll think on it.”

“For more then 5 minutes.”

“Demanding, aren’t we?” Nevertheless, she grinned.

Just then, Xander, followed by the other Scoobies and the Potentials, walked in. “We have a deal,” Xander said, as the girls behind him wrung their hands in nervousness.

“And what would this ‘deal’ be?” Buffy asked, though she pretty much knew what it was.

“We go with you to fight. But,” Xander said, cutting her objections off, “You can go in alone. We’ll wait outside, and await your signal.”

“My signal?”

“We thought shouting or yelling would do the trick,” Willow said.

“What does our leader say?” Xander asked, hoping she wouldn’t say no.

Buffy frowned and pondered it for a moment. “Spike and I are going to scout it out first,” she said. “While we’re out, I’ll think about it. Get yourselves ready, ‘cause when I come back, I’m not waiting up for anyone, if I decide you guys can come. If not, I’m dumping Spike off with you guys and going alone. Clear?”

The Scoobies nodded unhappily, though hope flickered on their faces. Spike, meanwhile, clenched his fists, trying not to show how distraught he was over the fact of her going alone. What was she thinking?

“C’mon, Spike, let’s go,” Buffy said, breaking through Spike’s thoughts. He nodded and grabbed a small axe, just in case, and followed her out the door.

< \--- >

They’d been out for no more then 5 minutes when they’d spotted a Bringer. Instead of attacking them, however, he simply turned and walked away. They followed, being as quiet and cautious as possible.

10 minutes later, they were still following him, and decided to risk talking. He was ahead of them by about 50 feet anyway, and obviously knew they were there.

“So, you gonna let us tag along, like good little puppies?” Spike asked. “We won’t bite unless you ask us to.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “You sound like Gollum, and not like you’re talking about the group. I decided before we even left the house. You guys can come and wait outside of…wherever we’ll be going, and if I need help, you guys can come and give some.”

“Fair enough,” Spike said, nodding towards the Bringer as he headed into the woods. “He knows we’re behind him, right? I mean, if he didn’t, he’d have to be blind or somethin’.”

Buffy gave him a look. Spike grinned. “Sorry, been wantin’ to say it for awhile.”

Buffy shook her head, but smiled despite herself.

There was a few moments silence before Spike asked, “’Bout earlier this mornin’…”

Buffy groaned. “I KNEW you’d get back on that. Dawn told you, so can we just forget about it?” she asked hopefully.

“No, she didn’t, and not bloody likely.”

She sighed. “Fine. I got fired, okay? Happy now?”

“You got fired? Why?”

“Wood said that I need to spend time with the girls, and besides, half the school’s not showing up for classes anymore, so I really would do nothing except sit at a desk all day and do…well, nothing, when I could be helping the girls.”

“Oh.”

Buffy looked over at Spike. He looked despondent, and his eyes were cast to his shoes again. “It’s not about what happened with you,” she said quietly.

Spike looked up at her. “You sure ‘bout that? Was anyone else fired?”

“I didn’t bother to ask,” she said, but she was suddenly doubting herself. What if Spike was right?

He saw the look of doubt cross her face and sighed. “See? Told you I was right.”

“No, Spike, it wasn’t about you, I promise.”

“Then what’d you tell him ‘fore you got home that night?”

Buffy looked down at the ground as Spike snorted. “Gotcha again. You can’t answer it ‘cause you know I’m right.”

Buffy stepped in front of Spike, causing him to halt. “No, you’re not. I didn’t get fired because I wouldn’t let Wood kill you.”

“And what if I did get you fired?” he asked softly.

She took his hand in hers, then looked back up at him. “Then I got fired because I wouldn’t let him hurt someone I care about a lot. I’d have done it for any of my other friends, and you’re no different.”

Spike looked shocked for a moment, then began to smile. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“You’re welcome. Now, I…wait. What’s that?”

Their voices were immediately dropped to hushed whispers as they watched the Bringer approach an old building in a clearing in the woods.

“What is that place?”

“Looks like an old vineyard. Best get back to the troops; think we found our enemy base.”

“Then let’s go,” Buffy said, turning back as two more Bringers walked towards the building.

< \--- >

When they reached home, they found everyone either pacing or sitting, nervous. Their eyes darted to the door with relief as Buffy and Spike came back in. From what Buffy could see, they were all armed to the teeth and ready to fight, if she said they could. She was briefly reminded of children awaiting their mother’s word to see if they could go out and play. She almost giggled at the thought.

Though everyone noticed, no one commented that Buffy and Spike were holding hands. They’d never let go since she’d taken his hand into hers back in the woods.

Willow smiled at the two and was grateful that Giles was upstairs getting ready. He would have lunged on the two at once, and she didn’t think that that was what Buffy needed now: another case of nerves.

Buffy looked around at everyone, then sighed. “You can come,” she said, which erupted in a cheer from the Scoobies. She gave them a look of amusement, as they quickly stopped and cleared their throats, their faces turning red with embarrassment.

“We were, uh, just happy to be going to see you fight! Poetry in motion, right Spike?” Xander asked, his eyes pleading for Spike to help him out.

“Yeah, poetry in motion,” Spike agreed, grinning as Xander breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Buffy headed over to the wall with the chest as Dawn hurriedly said, “We, uh, kinda drained the chest. I even had to get some weapons from upstairs, so there’s no weapons in…”

Buffy pulled up the lid, and pulled away a panel from the lid. Held firmly onto the lid of the chest was a beautiful broadsword. She pulled it out and swung it twice to get the feel of it, then closed the chest.

“Oh. Forgot about that one,” Dawn said, grinning.

Buffy smiled, then turned back to her troops. “Everyone ready?” she asked as Giles came down the stairs.

They nodded, and followed her out the door.

< \--- >

When they reached the vineyard, Willow frowned. “I don’t like this place. It looks too tiny for you to actually fight.”

“It’ll be big enough for me and just me,” Buffy said, emphasizing the last part. “You guys are my safety net. If anything comes out, don’t let it get away. If you hear my signal, come in, but cautiously. Got it? All right,” she said, in response to heads nodding. “I’m goin’ in.”

“Buffy, wait.”

Buffy turned, ready to argue with him. “Spike, I told you, I’m going…”

“Alone, I know.” After a moment, he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. “Be careful, luv,” he whispered.

Buffy nodded, as all her confusing feeling came rushing back at her. She couldn’t fight those and this Caleb guy at the same time! Spike, Spike, Spike, you never make things easy for me, do you? she thought.

Noticing the glare on Giles face, she said nothing, but turned and headed into the vineyard.

Upon entering, she found a set of stairs heading down, and a door that proved locked. She decided to take the stairs. She crept down as quietly as she could, her fingers tightening around the hilt of the sword.

When she stepped onto the dirt floor, she found herself in a dimly lit room with barrels of wine everywhere. All in all, the place looked deserted.

She heard a shuffling of feet behind her, and she swung around, hitting the Bringer before he hit her. Two more came at her from the sides, and she dispatched of those just as quickly.

“Well, well, I do declare, you are a wondrously powerful maiden. A true warrior for what you believe is righteous,” a Southern accent said from behind her.

She whirled around and found herself staring at a young man, no more then thirty, dressed in black, with a white collar. His sandy hair was parted neatly down the middle, and his smile was gentle, yet cold and cruel.

“Lemme guess…Caleb, right?”

But the man said nothing. Instead, he stared at her, taking in her appearance. He started forward two steps, and Buffy took two back.

“Yes, I’m Caleb,” he finally said, after going forward another step, only to have her retreat back one as well. “And you’re her. The slayer. Full of power and grace beyond my imaginings. You’re a beauty, sweetheart.”

Buffy felt shivers run up and down her spine, usually an indication of something bad coming. She wanted to shout so badly; she knew they’d come running at the sound of her voice. She could practically taste the words on her tongue. She didn’t like Caleb, and he was starting to make her stomach flip. He was full of power, she could see that plainly enough, but though he wore the outfit of the good reverend, she knew he was evil. She suddenly wanted Spike by her side. Maybe she shouldn’t have come in alone.

Scream, shout, they’ll come, he’ll come! Spike will protect you, and you know it. He won’t let Caleb take another step towards you, her mind screamed. But she couldn’t put her friends in that kind of danger.

Caleb took advantage of her mind wanderings and snapped his fingers. Bringers from every side came at her, and she couldn’t see an end to them. Oh crap.

< \--- >

Outside, another fight had started, but it was verbal. As soon as Buffy had left, Giles had started in on Spike about kissing her.

“Give it up, Spike, you’ll never have a chance with her! You don’t understand how much she’s been hurt in the past. You’re keeping her from realizing her full potential!”

“S’not true! If she wants me to leave, then fine, let her tell me herself! In fact, if I recall correctly, I offered to leave, on account of what the First had said, ‘bout it not bein’ done with me yet. She said NO. She said she wanted me here that she wasn’t ready for me to leave yet. So I’m not leavin’ her like every other man in her life, besides Harris and me, has!”

Giles’ eyes widened in fury, and he would have lunged at the vamp if Xander hadn’t grabbed him. “Okay, G-man, chill. The last thing we need to do is go in already looking like we came out of World War 3.” Inside, though, he was proud of the fact that he’d been included in the “I haven’t left Buffy” club. Even if the president of the club happened to be Spike.

Spike shot Xander a grateful look, as one of the girls piped up. “Excuse me, but it’s been awhile since she went in. Should we be worried about her?”

Xander shook his head. “Nah, Buffy’s a big girl. She knows how to take care of herself.” He half directed the speech to Giles, hoping that he knew that he was also referring to Buffy and Spike.

Giles either didn’t catch it or ignored him. “Yes, Buffy can take care of herself. It takes an awful lot to bring her down.”

“Doesn’t take crap from nobody. Don’t matter what you do, she won’t give up,” Spike said, smiling. Though he wouldn’t say anything, he was worried about her. She had been gone for awhile now, and they’d heard nothing, not even a sword clanging from the vineyard. He knew he was just being worried for no good reason.

He hoped.

< \--- >

Inside, Buffy had taken out two dozen Bringers, and the numbers were just starting to dwindle. That was good as far as Buffy was concerned, because she was starting to tire out. She needed a break to catch her breath, but was pretty sure that they wouldn’t allow her one.

With a growl she disposed of the last one and looked around, puzzled. Caleb was gone.

Buffy started to shiver, despite herself. This guy was a major lunatic, and was creeping her out. Get a grip, Buff! Stay strong. You’ve got troops out there waiting for you. You can do this.

Suddenly she was swung around violently. She pulled up her sword, but it was knocked from her hands. Caleb grinned wildly before pulling his arm back and hitting her.

Buffy went flying into the opposite wall, and tried to stand, with little success. It didn’t matter, though: Caleb pulled her to her feet and dealt her another bone crushing blow.

Buffy gasped in pain as she hit a keg of wine. How did he get so much power? This wasn’t possible!

Two more blows left her down on the ground in a crumpled heap, dazed. She shook her head and winced as pain exploded in her skull.

She looked up and found Caleb fingering a ring on his right hand. Buffy tried to stay conscious as he pulled out a lighter and calmly held the flickering flame to his ring.

Buffy’s thoughts raced back to earlier that day, when she’d seen a mark on Shannon’s neck. She said he’d pressed a ring into her…Buffy looked up in horror as the ring began to glow from the heat, then did the only thing she could do at that moment.

She screamed.

< \--- >

Spike had just finished saying that it took a lot to bring Buffy to her knees when they heard the shrill scream coming from the vineyard. The girls gasped and backed away nervously, while the Scoobies listened in horror.

Within seconds Spike was running as fast as he could for the door, the Scoobies and the Potentials right behind him. The scream continued, and they used that as their guide, and within seconds found themselves in the basement.

Buffy lay crumpled in a heap on the floor, bloody and bruised, and screaming her lungs out, as she watched a young man in front of her in terror as he heated a small ring on his finger. The young man was dressed in clerical clothes, and they could only assume that this was Caleb. He looked easy enough.

Except, of course, that he’d taken the slayer that Spike loved and admired and crushed her within minutes.

Spike could feel his vampiric visage slide into place as Caleb grew tired of Buffy’s screaming, and grabbed her by the neck, pulling her off the floor. She gasped for air and clawed desperately at his hand, while he brought his red-hot ring forward to her neck.

He never got a step closer. With a feral roar Spike leaped and pulled Caleb’s arm back. “Sorry, good sir, but you don’t get any closer.” He pulled Caleb’s arm back further, and was rewarded with a snap as his bone cracked.

Caleb hissed in surprise and dropped Buffy, where she lay gasping for breath. He backhanded Spike, and lunged for Buffy again, only to be pulled back by a chain around his throat. The Scoobies were here, ready to help.

Spike knelt beside Buffy, trying to assess her injuries. “You all right, luv?”

Buffy began to close her eyes, but Spike grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, startling her into waking.

“Gotta stay with me, luv,” he whispered. She nodded.

“Did a number on me,” she replied, sounding dazed.

“Yeah, got that one,” he said, pulling her to her feet.

She started to sway and grabbed a hold on Spike’s arm before shaking her head. She blinked a few more times, then leaned down and picked up her sword. “You sure?” Spike asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” she said grimly, starting forward. The scene before her was chaos.

Potentials were being batted left and right, but as far as she could tell, they were all still alive. For now.

Swinging her sword once, she started forward, with Spike by her side. It felt a lot better to have him with her, and she could feel her confidence growing.

It was either that, or the fact that she was pissed and wanted payback.

Either way, she found herself in the midst of an intense battle. The Potentials were still fighting as best they could, but they were slowing down, along with the Scoobies. Suddenly Caleb grabbed Xander, who was the biggest threat, and threw him into a keg of wine.

Before he could bounce back, Xander found himself being pinned down by a mad looking Caleb, who brought the still hot ring down towards Xander’s face.

“That the best you can do? A little ring? Me, I’d rather have an axe any day,” Spike said, kicking Caleb away from Xander. Spike turned to Xander and smirked. “You saved my life, I save yours,” Spike said, earning a grin from Xander, along with a “Thanks”.

“Don’t mention it,” Spike said, heading after Caleb. But Caleb was faster then Spike had anticipated. With a hiss Caleb leapt forward, knocking Spike backwards, into another keg of wine. Caleb began to deal blow after blow on Spike, leaving Spike too stunned to fight back.

With a cry of rage Caleb was tossed off of Spike, and found himself face to face with an extremely furious looking Slayer. “You don’t lay a hand on him, do you hear me?” she said through clenched teeth.

Caleb launched another attack on Buffy, only this time, she was ready. She blocked the blows she could and took the ones she couldn’t, all the while attacking viciously on her own campaign.

Finally Buffy managed to send Caleb sprawling. As he went down, he swung his legs out, bringing Buffy down with him. She hit the ground, hard, and gasped as the wind was knocked out of her.

Caleb grabbed her sword from her limp fingers and pulled it over his head, ready to stab.

The sword fell to the ground, harming no one. Caleb turned, surprised, and found himself staring into the face of a raging vampire. “No one touches my slayer, got it?” He pulled the axe out of Caleb’s chest and watched as he fell to the ground, dead.

He quickly dropped the axe and hurried over to Buffy. “You okay?” he asked, worried.

Buffy nodded. “And you?” she asked, as he pulled her to her feet.

He shrugged. “Had better. He was a nasty one.”

Buffy frowned. “Where’s everybody else?”

They turned and found Dawn stabbing a Bringer. As it fell at her feet, they saw several various Bringers strewn around the room, and Buffy knew that they weren’t the ones she’d fought.

Willow smiled sheepishly. “Sorry we weren’t more help, but they kinda launched a raid on every flank.”

Buffy nodded. “It’s okay. We took care of him,” she said, turning back and looking at the lifeless body of Caleb.

She pulled a few girls to their feet, then headed up the stairs, everyone quickly following. No one wanted to stay down there any longer then possible.

 

< \--- >

Upon reaching home, the girls fell onto any chair that they could find. Xander and Willow brought ice packs to those that needed them and saw to other injuries. Buffy quietly slipped out the back door and sat down on the porch, groaning as every bruise she’d acquired that night came screaming at her. They’d be mostly gone by morning, but she’d still hurt.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and found herself staring at an ice pack. She looked up at Spike and grinned. “How’d you find one of these? I went for one and they were all gone,” she said, taking the ice pack and placed it on her ribs, wincing as she felt the damage Caleb’s kicks had done.

Spike returned her grin and took a seat next to her. “I was the first one in the house, ‘member? Grabbed it before Harris got in.”

“The thought is greatly appreciated.”

Just as she was about to move the ice pack to her leg, she saw Spike pull a First Aid kit out and start removing bandages. “Spike…” she started, but got no further.

“Forget it, slayer, you’re still bleeding.”

“I’m fine!” she protested as he started forward with a cleansing cloth.

“Quit being such a baby!” he laughed as she scooted away.

“I’m not being a baby, I told you that I was fine!”

“Buffy…” Spike said in a warning tone.

She growled in frustration, then sighed. “Fine.”

Gently he cleaned the wound, as Buffy bit her lip. She grimaced as the medicine was applied to her forehead, and thought back to earlier that evening. Caleb really had done a number on her.

Spike finished as quickly as he could, then began applying the bandage. Silence descended between the two until Buffy cleared her throat. “Thank you,” she said softly. “For saving me.” She sighed. “The moment he started talking, I considered calling you guys down. I knew he was trouble, but I thought I could handle it. Guess not,” she mumbled, looking down.

“Hey, what’s done is done. You weren’t expectin’ such a powerful attack, or you would’ve been fine. ‘Sides, I got to leap in and be the hero this way,” he added with a smirk.

She laughed softly. “Yeah, you got to be the hero. You saved me, then Xander, then me again.” She began to grin wickedly as she added, “I suppose you couldn’t let ‘your slayer’ get hurt, huh?”

“Oh, um, yeah, couldn’t let you get hurt, and, um…” Spike stuttered. She laughed at the _expression on his face. He really was adorable when he got caught. Her tumultuous feelings came rushing back at her. She was going to have to decide what to do with them, or they’d drive her crazy.

Spike, meanwhile, had given up stuttering and sighed. “Yeah, I said ‘my slayer’, but I was just got caught up in the heat of battle and whatnot, and the bloke was railin’ on you hard, and he was gonna…”

She cut his ramblings off with a kiss. Spike’s eyes widened in surprise before he responded, gently brushing his lips with hers.

She pulled away and smiled. “So, I’d never think about it, huh?”

He gaped at her as she began to giggle. “Laying on the floor does give one the advantages of hearing everything downstairs,” she said, as he started to chuckle.

“Shoulda known,” he said, shaking his head. Then he paused, and gazed at her with a hopeful _expression. “You’d think about it?”

“I already have,” she said. “And I made my decision, back at the vineyard. When Caleb was fighting you? I knew it, right then and there. I love you.” She took his hand in hers, and smiled up at him.

At first, he was too shocked to say anything. Then he began to smile, until he was beaming with joy. “I love you, too, pet,” he managed to whisper, before he leaned down and kissed her. The rest of the world disappeared, as they retreated to their own world. For now, everything was perfect.

THE END


End file.
